Warped into Hell
by victor1706
Summary: Mark is just a Teen athlete on his Senior year of high school. He also is a big gamer, but as he was entering his favorite saga he gets warped into a parallel universe? a diffrent time? or better said sent Warped into Hell itself. . .(also next time i update im going to change this story into Rated M just to be safe.)
1. INTRO

**Here is a Halo fic that i got inspired to make after reading Eaglestriker5 Halo fanfic story(or one shot idk) and few others like it. enjoy review (Chapters will never be this short its just an intro)'**

**Disclaimer -I dont own Halo or the Nerve Gear from Sword Art Online (not a crossover just and idea i plucked from that great anime)**

* * *

Mark Kent a seventeen year old teen on his last year of high school.

He would be your average student if it weren't due to the fact that 6 foot 9 towering giant on the basketball team and in Jrotc. With a large muscular frame, light brown skin, has black hair but usually likes to keep his head bald. A well know figure both looked at in awe and in envy. (If you are lost on his appearance look at Agil from Sword art online except younger)

The technology in the year 2074 is now far advanced especially in the entertainment industry where a new company made a new system called nerve sphere. Which is a navy blue helmet, that reads the brain waves, and sends them into a virtual reality server.

Mark was a fanatic of this new gaming system, especially with the greatest game there ever was the Halo universe a video game which saga has continued for over a hundred years. Inserting Halo 4 to replay the once again since he finished the latest release, since he didn't understand a reference it made.

Mark plugged in the cable his computer to boot up and charge up the headgear. Once he plugged in the overly long grey cable into his desktop he put the helmet on viewing threw a see threw eyeglass that told him the battery power and stats of the Nerve Sphere. He lay down on his bed, feet hanging in the air like always due to his large size.

Mark was laying on his bed in a light brown shirt and a pair of camo pants as he started the magic words to dive into the Virtual Reality "Link St-"

Right as he spoke a black portal bursted open right on top of him sucking him along with it followed by a robotic like voice "Oh Dear this wasn't in my calculations" as the hole closed up taking Mark into the unknown.

* * *

(Few minutes before Mark 'entered' Virtual Reality)

An grey slick and silver chromed sphere floated in a dark room which only light shone from a blue hued source of its 'eye', as sounds of large force being forced upon a wall behind it.

"Oh Dear they are so near" It chirped as it send a stream of data into a strange object the size of single person bed. "Set coordinates away from 'infected' system . . . Requiring a double jump sent self-destruction of device after use" it kept on chirping till a large crash come forth followed by a feral scream of a creature or creatures for the voice sounded distorted as if multiple voices in one.

"The Grave mind is almost here!" It chirped loudly as its blue eye flashed red as it quickly sped up its work. "Experimental Engine No. 3 9F1EA charging up and ready in about twenty seconds for double jump." It finished as it moved onto a platform that was connected to the cylinder.

Another crash landed on the wall as an arm like tentacle pierced a section of wall followed by a chorus of voices "A.I you won't be able to defeat us. It may be too late destroy or stop the Halo arrays but we will survive for I am eternal and when I find you I will purge you thought into us and you will see the vast information you can never imagine possible to obtain!" It shouted as it pulled out the 'arm' and was replaced with a piss yellow eye and a night black pupil.

"I will not submit Grave mind I have absolute loyalty to my creators which you have enslaved I will find a way to avenge them!" The A.I chirped glowing red as sparks crossed its 'body' firing a beam of light through the hole into its eye, just as a black portal swallowed the basketball sized A.I

Shouting in fury and pain. "You Fool!" The Gravemind roared as a wave of energy that emanated from a large metal halo destroyed the biological being and others like it around it into nothingness except a tiny spore that floated to the ground.

* * *

**Well this is just a Very Very short intro because i dont like long ones its just a hastle when you are going to skip to the newest updated chapters (i like to keep normal chapter lenght at least 2k or more words. Review your opinion.**


	2. The fall

**Here is chapter 2 told you it is alot longer than that crummy short intro. . . . also reviews would be nice to know what you think of my bad story (other than grammer YOU DAM GRAMMER NAZI'S!)**

**diaclaimer-I dont own Halo (but i do play it)**

* * *

(Mark)

Free falling that's what Mark felt. It was nothing like the normal startup of his game because he couldn't even breath, trying to clutch his throat but he couldn't move he was in the same position when he was on his bed.

Mark couldn't tell how long this has been happening Seconds, Minutes, or Hours? Till Mark saw a shine of light burst through the dark purplish aura that was surrounding him and keeping him captive as sounds began to form.

Mark heard explosions and the firing of two different types of weapons. He heard the familiar sound of alien Plasma rifles and human battle rifles. 'Guess this is just some bug, im still going in the game' Mark thought as he landed hard onto light brown desert sand.

'God that hurt I thought I turned off the pain sensitivity' He thought to himself as he rubbed his sore back. Looking around he spotted that he was right behind a squad of Elites.

'F**k my luck, where's the title screen and everything what the hell?' he thought as he scooted silently backwards toward cover instead of the open expanse he was in.

Luckily the Elites were occupied dealing with some other threat and were too busy to notice a boy popping out of a black portal. The elites were a group of two Shangheili Majors followed by four more Minors as a squad of dead Grunts laid near and next to them.

'Well just like my motto in every game "Treat every life as if it were the one and only you had" im going to rock this joint now what do I have . . .' He thought as he looked down on himself shocked to see that he was in his normal clothing and had his Nerve Sphere on his head.

"What the F**k" he whispered silently as he took of the helmet and placed it to the side. When he placed it down it made a squelch sound looking to his left. What he saw almost made him gag; putting his hand over his mouth and nose as the stench of blood and burnt flesh filled his nostrils as he saw a dead and completely unrecognizable male Marine body.

'Calm down it's just Virtual reality scavenge what you can and find a way to get to the humans that the elites are fighting before they get killed and find me.' Taking the man's dog tags and putting them in his back pocket, Reaching over he spotted the Marines Side arm the classic M6G magnum pistol.

Taking the pistol he began to search the body for any spare magz, finding three more magz for the pistol but one was hit by plasma so he tossed it back down. Pressing the release on the hand gun he checked the inside clip, relieved that it was mostly full except about three rounds.

With a sigh he put the spare clips in his left pocket for easy access.

"Oh Dear . . . Reclaimer you must come with me at once I have to return you immediately!" a Chirpy voice came from right next to him. Startling Mark let out a yelp attracting the attention of a Shangheili major.

"W-Who's there?" Mark stuttered out, thumbing the safety off the pistol, crouching low, and looking at the area around him for sign of hostiles.

"Don't be alarm you have attracted the attention of the . . . Shangheili, im above you Reclaimer." Came the voice again but from above followed by a low steady hum.

Mark slowly looked up from his position spotting a grey and silver chromed spherical object hovering right over his head, its lone Blue hued eye looking down at him making his face slightly blue.

"You're like that rampant A.I. 343 Guilty Spark from halo 3?" Mark mumbled not remembering that there was such an A.I in Halo 4. 'Wait did he say I attracted the attention of a shangheili!' he thought as he began to hear a steady slow crunch of rocks against sand beneath a large amount of weight.

'F**k my luck so much for being stealthy' he thought as he look for a way to peel out. Looking around he only saw that behind this rock was in the middle of a small clearing, big enough for a pelican extraction . . . or covenant phantom dropship.

"Whatever you are just hide they will probably destroy you on sight" ?Mark told the floating robot who's response was to cloak itself.

After a quick look around his eyes came to the dead marine that was next to him. '. . .Oh man forgive me bro' he thought as he grabbed him and put him over himself, smearing some of his blood on his face and laying down on the ground pretending to be dead.

Mark laid there hidden by the poor dead marine when the footsteps grew closer as Mark could see from his spot the red armor of a shangheili Major passing the corner ten feet away of the boulder he is hiding behind.

The towering eight foot tall four hundred pounds of pure muscle and strength. Its metallic crimson armor covering it head to toe. While it's moving its mandible making an insect like creaking while it breathed looking around until it came across Mark and his 'companion'.

Mark could see the Major's yellow reptilian eye lock onto him while a 'scowl' appeared on its hinged face. "Filthy human, using such means of hiding, no Honor!" Growled the Major in broken english as it put away a Plasma rifle on its back and grabbed a cylindrical tube on its thigh as it began walking towards him activating the tube into an Energy Sword.

'Crap' mark thought as he swung off the dead marine and leveled the M6G to the Elite and squeezing off a few round hoping to cause the elite to duck and find cover. The shots rang out like a cellphone in a movie theater totally unexpected in the fight of Covenant and Human Automatic firearms.

Mark didn't know if the disruption in the 'order' was disrupted by his shots or that time slowed as he saw his shots bounce off the Elite's shield as it did a Duck and roll, but not the way he wanted as it was rolling forwards towards him! Mark gulped as he saw the Elite regain his compositor as it finished its roll and prepared a horizontal slash with intent to cut him in two. Thoughts racing so fast that it could have rivaled a dumb A.I Mark thought of ways to escape this fate but thought that this seasoned veteran would expect all of those attempts except . . .

Tensing himself he crouched lower as the elite came closer rushing at him while he kept on taking shots till he heard the dreaded click of an empty mag, by now the smirking Elite was just two feet away starting his swing.

Mark pushed off with all force he could muster launching himself from the boulder like a swimmer in a pool barreling into the Elites right sword hand, startling it as its eyes went wide while the hot blade pushed far enough made a long gash right beneath its left armpit.

Eyes wide in fury the Elite let out a roar as it snarled tossing the dazed human to the side as it inspected its wound. "Insolent Human you will pay dearly for this!" It roared as it began walking to his downed form.

Mark stayed down against all his instincts to run and find cover; keeping low he changed the clip of his pistol try to make the least amount of movements possible.

(Elite Major)

Walking over steadily to the down human he noticed that it was a large one indeed, maybe I should take caution? 'No my pride is on the line! I will finish this swiftly and return to my comrades' standing next to the down human he put his foot on its side and began to press down.

"This is what you get insolent creature DIVINE PUNI-" The Major began to shout but was cut off when Mark rolled sideways out of under it and knocked it to the ground by crashing into its one foot that was sustaining its balance.

(Mark)

Once it was on the ground Mark came up close to the large creature that was quickly attempting to stand up "Dodge this Hinge Head!" He spoke raising his M6G firing shots as it went up next to the temple and squeezing off two rounds threw its Helmet and into its Skull killing it effectively as the explosive rounds splattered its neon blue blood and brains all over the place and onto Marks clothing and face followed by the empty clicking of the gun.

Wiping off some of the blood off of his face he stood up grabbing the Elite's plasma rifle and placing its Energy sword into his belt. Standing up He didn't get time for a breather as he heard the distinctive sound of the shangheili native language.

Without moving his body mark looked to his left craning his face which was still smeared with the neon blood giving the two Elite minors a Sadistic grin. Single handedly leveling the plasma rifle to the pair of shocked Elites he pulled the trigger as the weapon fired deadly blue balls of ionized plasma towards the Elites as they began to regain their senses, but not fast enough as their shields were diminished and one took rounds to the chest as the other rolled down into cover.

(Shangheili minor)

'He couldn't believe a single human single handedly took down his beloved leader, looted him and disgraced his name along with killing his best friend and squad mate. Rage boiled in my veins towards the Human no the Demon! That killed them, he will avenge them even if it cost him his life! As he began to look over the boulder he was hiding from he was affronted by the front end of a Plasma Rifle followed by a flash of blue.'

(3rd person Mark)

Grinning, Mark was in his zone. It happens every time he enters a adrenaline moment or a life or death moment, Mark loses his old personality and is replaced with a more evil and sadistic personality or better said a certain type of blood lust to which he calls his zone.

Walking back over to the firefight he came up behind the remaining elite major, pulling out the Energy Sword he pointed where the blade should appear towards its body. Activating the sword with a hiss the beam materialized inside the shocked Majors body as it cut into his flesh and cauterized the blood flow.

The Major let out a howl of pain which was cut short as Mark moved his blade upwards, cutting the elite down the middle till the waist as it fell over to the side dead. The two remaining minors Stared in shock at the Death of their commanding officer.

Mark raised his rifle towards their heads but the distraction he caused gave enough time needed for whatever or whoever they were fighting to put blow out their skulls as they dropped to the ground lifeless.

"Don't F**king take MY KILLS!" Mark shouted angered that he was denied his kill which equaled to fewer points in the scoring at the end of every 'match/mission'.

"This is fire team Majestic Lower down your weapons and state how you arrived here?" Spoke a tall Blue armored figure as it approached him Weapon raised pointed at him.

"Cut the crap DeMarco and give me a spare Human weapon holding this crap is making me sick" Mark spoke casually as if his high level avatar in Halo 4 VRMMO still existed. Till he noticed and heard a ripple in the air behind him and the crunch of rocks.

"What?" the head Mark spinning around violently spraying rounds of his Plasma Rifle into thin air just as Spec ops Elite appeared from stealth mode activating its Energy sword as the shots dissipated in its own energy Shield.

The Elite Let out a Roar as it swung sword trying to decapitate Mark in a single swipe. But mark has seen this tactic countless time as he crouched and activated his own sword attempting to chop off one of its legs, only to be parried by a second Energy Sword.

Leaping back Mark dodged the Elites first sword, landing near the second dead mayor as he looted its own energy sword activating it as well, Rushing back to the spec ops elite before fire team Majestic could get a clean shot.

"Human you are a formidable opponent I will enjoy this duel" Spoke the elite with its awkward Grin, while they were fighting for dominance with their interlocked swords

"So will I Shangheili-an, This is what I like about your species so much honor that you can do these thing's" Mark responded with his own sadistic grin, even though he was losing the brute force match as he was pushed down and back.

"You GET OUT OF THERE YOUR BLOCKING OUR SHOTS!" Shouted DeMarco trying to wave him out of the way. "ITS TOO DANGEROUS YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ARMOR ON!" He shouted again .

"Stay OUT OF THIS IS ONE IS MINE!" Mark shouted without taking off his bone chilling gaze on the Elite who returned the favor trying to look into the depth of his soul.

This time the Spec ops Elite spoke "Take care of the others this one's head is MINE!" it growled out in English as four more Spec ops Appeared out of thin air around Mark as they focused their attention to the Spartan IV.

Mark broke the locking of swords and leapt back as well as taking a few steps back and making a small bow not taking his eyes off the Elite "Let the best one win! Don't go easy on me!" mark shouted as he took a defensive stance.

The Elite did a smaller bow or better said leaning forward slightly not taking his eyes off of the human for a second. "Don't disappoint me as well then." The elite spoke as they both began to circle each other.

* * *

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME? **


	3. Well Fk

**Well sorry for the long wait I just lost interest in writing for a better part of a month but this past week I wrote this chapter and now I feel the inspiration coming back so ill just keep updating and working on my two stories**

** (The other one is a HOTD story if u don't like lemons don't read chapter one skip that and read the rest it gets pretty good at the later chapters or so my readers told me -.-)**

**I don't own Halo Or any references I've made in this story**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Mark and the Elite leader began to close in on each other as they still made a circular path in the desert sand, with their energy swords giving there faces a bluish hue as it sparked and crackled, while the sounds of Spartan IV's and elite group went into a Fierce firefight.

Both combatants searching for openings, awaiting the other to make a fatal move. Mark Saw that the elite slightly tripped on a rock imbedded in the sand, sending the large creature slightly off balance as it caught itself before falling as Mark rushed forward Sword in hand positioning it to pierce the Elite's abdomen.

"It won't be that easy HUMAN!" The elite shouted as it viciously backhanded him sending him flying down to the ground a few yards away. "You all are so weak we shall bring righteous retribution and crush you ALL LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!" it shouted again as it began to stroll forward with an air of arrogance and pride hanging around the air like a fog.

With a dark chuckling grin "I'll love the face you'll make when I stomp that false ego of yours" Marks snapped back spitting out bloodied mucus from his mouth while standing, slightly clutching his side.

'If only I had some armor on this egomaniac fanatic will be hitting the dust even standard issue Marine armor would be fine right now.' He thought to himself as he rushed again while the elite let out a roar of rage, as it began charging back at him.

Mark slide underneath the massive elite's legs activating his energy sword, as it swung a viscous swipe where his chest used to be just seconds ago.

Mark activated his sword just as he passed its left foot cleaving and cauterizing the decapitated the leg from the mid shin, as the elite crashed down on its knee stabilizing itself using the stubbed leg to avoid falling to the side.

"Dam HUMAN!" The elite roared drowning out the sounds of the firefight around them as the Spartans and Elites squad all paused to look at the raging creature never seeing so much hatred and anger before. The Spartan in awe of how a Civilian can go on par with the Elite veteran and the Other Elites having never seen their leader in such rage and point of humiliation of being shown off by a petty unarmored child.

"OH how I love the way you shangheili scream gets me down right HARD and turned on!" Mark shouted laugh like a manic, with his sadistic grin.

Seeing this chance, while the Human was busy humiliating him! He suddenly sprang up like a jack in the box, Crashing into the smaller human, sending his shoulder into the its gut knocking the air out of it and having some of its blood spill on his back as its arms crashed down as well trying to grab onto something. Not hearing the steady charging sound of a plasma grenade on its back.

Getting off the Human he clasped his large hand over its small neck as he lifted it up to his face snarling "I had enough of you petty human! Any LAST WORDS!" the Elite shouted spitting in his face its mandibles and Sharp needle like teeth inches from his own.

"Yup, I do have a few" Mark said slightly struggling for breath as he spoke. "I hope you like my face because it will be the last think your ugly ass will ever see!" He shouted spitting in its face as the Plasma grenade went off on the elites back creating a large hole in its back.

The human shouted and spat in his face, right as he was going to squeeze and break its neck his back erupted in pure burning pain as his senses went numb and his vision grew dark watching the Human boy wide sadistic grin. "So this is how I go?!" He murmured as he crashed down to the ground with the human beside him still in his clutches.

Quickly getting out of the Elites hand and into a coughing fit, kneeling on the ground he looked around and saw that the elites and Spartans had stopped fighting to watch his fight.

There was a moment of the calm before the storm before one of the Elites roared out breaking the silence as it opened fire with its plasma rifle aiming at Mark. Forcing him to roll back and take cover behind the recently dead Elite, as some rounds hit the dead elites making the corpse shake from the force of the heated plasma.

The Spartans snapping out of their daze immediately when shots were fired raised their weapons and put lead into the remaining opposing Alien Elite team dropping them like flies taking full advantage of their distraction finishing them off till the only ones left standing were the Spartan IV's over the corpses of the dead elite their visors all pointed towards Mark as they stood in a V formation with the sun setting behind them making them look more bad ass with the blue alien gore on their armor.

The Spartans were clearly not thinking of mark as a threat but were still posing there weapons low ready to raise them and riddle the boy with holes if he did one wrong move.

"Now Kid your coming with us let's get you the hell out of here and get some answers" DeMarco spoke as he put his hand to his head listening to someone in his com.

"All right Squad extraction is on its way secure the kid and get ready to bug out!" he shouted checking the magazine of his Ma5 chucking the used Cartridge and pushing in a fresh on into the magazine well making a satisfying click.

"Im afraid I can't let you do that" Said the forerunner A.I Orb floating up behind Mark. The Spartans immediately tensing up and raising their weapons at the grey forerunner A.I. orb. "No worries Reclaimer's I mean no harm, only thing I have to do is return this forbidden one to his place."

"What do you mean by Forbidden one and returning him where?!" Spoke Carlo Hoya, in the far right of the small formation Agitation and anger in his voice.

"Save it Hoya don't bring you past on the field!" Shouted DeMarco not even looking back to him as he stared dead on at the Orb and at mark his gaze piercing even through the polarized Visor.

"I don't know what the hell this thing is I think it is a Forerunner A.I like 343 Guilty Spark that Master Chief met on Installation 04." Mark said casual leaning on a large boulder as he chewed thoughtfully on a pen he had brought out of his pocket.

'Where did he grab the pen?' DeMarco thought as he began to shift uneasily "How do you know of classified information!?" He shouted at the boy. "That's it screw it take him as a prisoner well interrogate him of how he knows such information!" he said as he waved Tedra Grant and Carlo Hoya to seize him.

"Guys no need to be rough ill come peacefully but I don't remember you ever given the clearance for such information as well?" mark said as he wiggled the pen in his mouth, his hands on his head, while Hoya and Grant were at his flanks.

At saying that Mark could see how DeMarco visibly tensed at being put on the spotlight and by the stares he was receiving from his team. "Guys you don't seriously believe him right? We never met him till now right?" he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his helmet.

Now all the Spartans were looking at Mark the air between them dropped several degrees even thou they were in the middle of the desert 'he the irony' he thought to himself not even minding their gazes.

Shrugging it off "Oh you don't know me but I know you all, your past, what your mission right now his, your future, Especially you DeMarco and that you will die DeMarco not here or soon but In March 2558, DeMarco your last words we '_Actually... I'm good where I am.' _You stayed behind defending a Covenant tug with your squad mates onboard shooting a AA cannon at ten Heavy Covenant Remnant Cruisers bearing down at your position." Mark said to the stun of the others as they looked at DeMarco in shock.

The A.I now annoyed of being ignored nudged the boy to the side "Excuse me Reclaimer's I MUST explain to this forbidden one of his current situation!" as they both went behind the boulder Mark was leaning on.

The orb now facing Mark with a slightly red hued eye "LISTEN TO ME NOW!" It bursted out "Ahem you see the reason im here was due to a problem I was facing with the Flood . . . im sure you know what that is so I won't go over explaining it" cutting Mark off before he could respond.

"My creators were over runned and I was the one who set off the Halo arrays . . . which I also assume you know of. " The A.I said again cutting him off before he could respond. "The Original Gravemind was after me tempting me to join and become one with it like other A.I's like me have. Although it was tempting I was under strict orders from my Creator to launch the arrays and avenge her by killing all the flood by in the universe." It said pausing for a moment.

"Im sorry for your loss" Mark said in a ditch attempt to maybe somehow comfort the A.I

"Ahem, I launched the Arrays on a time line giving me enough time to escape just as the Gravemind Burst down the doors to stop me. . . But the means I used to escape was a newly developed experimental Engine with unknown reactions or possibilities. "it said taking a pause as steam came out of its reactor in an attempt to cool it off.

" also to achieve the escape the engine had to do a Double jump and in one of those jumps it pulled you in from you time into this one and I now have to return you immediately to your time before you spume more Information that you know of this time period to these Reclaimer's changing history all together!" It burst out clearly agitated and worried of what historical damage I was causing to this timetable.

"W-wait so your telling me I got taken from my timeline and sent into the future or a parallel universe?!" Marks said visible shocked backing up slowly looking at his hands.

"SO your telling me I killed . . . and almost got killed!" He said backing up into the boulder falling down on his ass, shaking looking at the blue blood in his hand mixed with the blooded stream coming down his nose dripping onto his hand.

"Please tell me there is a way to get out of this mess right THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" he shouted as a few tears came down his face "I can't leave my parent or my Girlfriend what will they think about me disappearing out of the blue! How worried they must be!"

"Do not worry I can fix this but I will need the materials to rebuild the machine, don't worry about your family I can try and set it that you will arrive hours if not minutes after you actually left your timeline." The A.I spoke instantly calming down Mark who stood up wiping his tears but only succeed in smearing his and the alien blood on his face like war paint.

"I just finished and autopsy scan of your body, it seems that you have some semi-fatal internal bleeding but what is interesting is that it is recovering at an alarming rate that it is almost completely healed in a matter of minutes since you encounter with the Shangheili, I've come to a hypothesis that due to the warp and being exposed to the radiation within it, That should of killed you, has change or better said augmented your body, increasing your strength speed reaction time and muscle mass, basically all motor functions. Also you have grown as well you are about a few inches taller that the Spartan John-117 or better known as master chief." The A.I spoke in a startled tone

"Wait woah that's cool HOLY SHET im going to be like master chief!" Mark said with a large grin plastered on his face easing off some of his pain "So we now have a common goal . . . . But wait what do I call you?" Mark said as he didn't even know the name of the A.I

"Reliquam, which in you language means Remaining One." The A.I spoke In a sad tone.

"Don't worry Reliquam you're not the only one taken from their time and dump or better said Warped into Hell." Mark said as he softly pushed the orb. "But say if I used this Knowledge to help them defeat the Flood because that organism is not finished off it survived in the Halo arrays themselves, but with my help we can complete your Creators last wish to avenge her from the flood killing that organism off and completing her wish don't you want that?" Mark said steeling himself by telling himself to just treat this like a video game on hardcore mode, one live one video game copy.

"Forbidden one do you know someone who may be able to help us make this possible?" Reliquam said hovering following Mark as he walked back around the boulder to Fire team Majestic that was just camping around kicking dirt watching out for any incoming Covenant. (Or giant teens falling from the sky)

"Yes so enough chit chat, I think we will have a serious talk with Doctor Elizabeth Catherine Hasley. Mark said as he pointed at a incoming pelican "Majestic our ride is here pack it up and watch your Six!" Mark shouted pointing at the closing in Pelican which the Spartans had to squint at to see.

'How the hell did he spot the pelican without any binoculars?!' was what most of the team had in running though their heads.

"Did I STUDDER HURRY THE FUCK UP IF NOT THE COVENANT AIGHT THE ONLY THING SHOOTING AT YOU DUMB ASSESS!" Mark shouted as the Team got bustling checking around making sure the Area was still secure, as the pelican dropped down to pick them up.

First Mark came aboard ignoring the pilots confused stares at him and at Reliquam while Fireteam majestic piled in after them.

Right as the Pilot was going to ask what was going to DeMarco "Don't even ask" DeMarco said removing his helmet while cutting off the pilot before he could make a sound, making the whole flight to the infinity a uncomfortable silence to all of them except Mark as he pulled out his IPhone and put on spotify listening to his playlist on offline mode, nodding his head, humming the tune, and playing the air drums to the rhythm of his scream rock mix, effectively creeping out the Spartans IV's with the blasting music in his earbuds which they clearly heard with their helmet specks.

'This is going to be one hell of a long ride back to the infinity' was what most of the passengers and pilots thought except for DeMarco 'Where the hell is this kid pulling this stuff out of?!' were his thoughs as he saw him with a pen, his IPhone plus earbuds, and now with a god dam bag of chips! He thought in anger as he saw the boy eating nosily.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ill post next time I feel like it so good luck finding a way to spend your time.**

**also thank you Guest #? and Blorg13 for your review and support **

**Review Fav. Follow.**


End file.
